World's Apart
by Fighting-this-War
Summary: they were worlds apart... Desperate housewives, Perfection was the substitution for Loneliness. R n R :)
1. A Moment Of Weakness

Bree later on that day, stepped out with another man other than her husband and she couldn't help but feel even though she seemed so perfect, she was nervous. Andrew came and sat down in front of her, his stare causing her to look at him.

"What?" she asked, a sigh escaping her lips.

"You're just gonna give up on dad, just like that?" he exclaimed, unable to keep his emotions under wraps.

"Your father gave up on this marriage and me a long time ago Andrew, he told me to move on, so I am." She sighed before composing herself and smiled at him but he didn't smile back.

"Please don't give up on him mom, I want him back." Andrew whined, watching as she took a final look at her hair.

"I do too but there's nothing I can do." She looked down, unsure of what to say to make her son happier.

"Why can't you tell him you still love him?" he asked and she looked at him shocked. "I know you still do."

She turned away from him, allowing herself to readily compose herself.

"There's no use lying Andrew." She shook her head.

"I hear you crying at night." He almost whispered and her world fell apart.

"Andrew I do n-" she began but he interrupted her.

"I know because I can't sleep at night and it wasn't just the night he left. You sob until the early hours of the night, clutching that wedding picture in the frame that sits on the bedside table." He explained, willing her to look at him.

She slowly turned around.

"How'd you know that?" she asked, her mouth open.

"I saw the tear stains on the glass." He sighed, watching her expression change from upset to perfect once again.

"It was one time, I got over it." She smiled, seemingly throwing her son's accusations out the window.

"Mom goddamn it!" he hissed and she stared at him. "Why can't you just admit that everything is not ok? That everything is going wrong?"

"Because I would be lying." She insisted and he sighed as the doorbell rung and she turned away from the conversation. "I must be going. Don't stay up too late."

With that she left, left the conversation, left the house with her new 'boyfriend'.

Andrew slumped into the chair, angry with his mother and angry with his self; he had failed so there was only one more thing he could do as he reached over and picked up the phone.

Rex sat in the car just metres from the restaurant, watching as Bree walked in arm in arm with another man. But he didn't wasn't interested in that, he was only interested in one thing. He looked at her face; she was smiling and she was happy; not perfect smile happy, but really happy. This was something that upset him because she had never genuinely been happy with him; it was just the perfect smile she stuck on her face.

He didn't have time to think as his cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hey Andrew, no not now, I'm busy." He paused then sighed. "I know I can see her. No I did not follow her!"  
Then she turned to look his way, almost as if her gaze was directed at him but then she looked away; he was invisible to her.

"No I'm coming home." Rex let out a resigned sigh as he hung up and started the car up.

Bree sat through the dinner sadly, she couldn't keep up the charade in front of this man and she couldn't keep the fact that all she wanted was Rex hidden. She just wanted to go home, curl up on the sofa and cry when she knew Rex wasn't coming home but she was on a date and was determined to see it end in a good manner which it did but when he invited her into his house, she declined and made her own way home.

Bree opened the door when she finally did get home and the house was in darkness; another reminder that no loving husband was there to greet her; how wrong she was.

She inserted her key into the lock before pushing gently on the Maplewood door, opening it to reveal an empty house. Andrew and Danielle had been sent to bed by Rex and were now sleeping soundly by the time she came back. Bree entered the living room after hanging her coat next to Rex's; another empty reminder that he wasn't coming home. She took a step towards the table side lamp, reaching over to sullenly switch it on but was startled by a voice.  
"Don't do that." A man's voice interrupted the silence and she screamed.

"What the hell!" she hissed, stepping backwards as he leaned forward, his head in his hands. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He looked up at her and he knew she was angry.

"I just wanted to see how your date went." He wasn't exactly lying but it wasn't the only reason he was there either.

"How'd you know about that?" She questioned, frowning.

"Er…Andrew told me." He spoke, again half lying, watching her expression soften; her guard was down but the thing he said next only made her guard shoot back up. "And I was at the restaurant when I saw you go in."  
"What are you following me?" she yelled, awaking Andrew and Danielle.

"You know what?" he asked, picking up the coat that was beside him. "I'm going. I came here to try and salvage our marriage because believe it or not, I loved you and I still do but I just remembered why I wanted a divorce in the first place."

His words shocked her and she was unable to say anything.

"Goodbye Bree." He snapped before leaving the house. As soon as he had left, his bitter words set in and for some reason; they stung so she fell to the floor, collapsed to her knees as she began to sob.

Andrew turned to Danielle as they sat quietly on the stairs.

"I think she's lost it big time." He whispered but Danielle shook her head.

"I hope not." And with that they went back to bed, leaving their perfect mother sobbing and almost screaming her heart out. They were awoken later on in the morning by the sound of hovering coming from downstairs and as Danielle sat up in bed, she looked worriedly at Andrew who started to get out of bed.

"Mom?" he called as he walked down the stairs, but he went unheard until he unplugged the vacuum from the plug by the stairs. "MOM!"

"Oh yes dear?" Bree turned to face him, smiling; a perfect and fake smile.

"I know dad was here last night, what happened?" he asked, taking the vacuum handle out of her hand.

"Your father came to pick up some things, that's all." She gave him another fake smile.

"And that's why you were crying last night?" he asked but she paused to look at him. "Yeah Danielle and I saw you."

"Look, whatever you or your sister saw was simply a moment of weakness, that's all it was."

"Dad told you he was here to get back together." Andrew pressed further but she quietly took the handle back from her son before passing by him, plugging the hover back in seemingly taking no notice of him.


	2. Accident

A few hours later when the housework was done, Bree was sitting in her kitchen joined by Lynette and Susan whilst Danielle and Julie played upstairs.

"So where's Andrew today?" Lynette asked and Bree shrugged sadly.

"He went out a while." Bree smiled and looked down into her tea.

Susan, who was slightly distracted, looked up and spoke. "Where did Gabrielle say she was going?"

"She told me she was going shopping with her mother in law." Lynette answered, looking across the table to Bree.

"That's what she told me as well, why?" Bree questioned and then followed Susan's gaze out of the window where Mama Solis was entering the Solis' house.

"I don't think that's where she is." Susan finally spoke.

"So she lied. Its no big deal, we all lie don't we?" Bree asked, somewhat distracted from what the conversation was about.

"I suppose." Susan mumbled, raising the mug to her lips, thinking through her suspicions once more.

"Oh whilst I remember, does anyone want 3 young boys? They're on special offer." Lynette asked, referring to her children who were proving to be quite a handful. Both Susan and Bree laughed at her suggestion before Bree reached over, placing her left hand on Lynette's in a gesture of comfort.

"We all have tough times." She soothed and Lynette nodded, taking a minute to note that Bree wasn't wearing a wedding ring; maybe she took it off to do the laundry, she thought. Then Susan noticed it too.

"Hey, Bree, you're not wearing your wedding ring." Susan spoke out loud, alerting Bree in her direction.

"Oh…erm, I'm moving on. I'm no longer Bree Van De Kemp; I'm single and looking for a man. Know any?" Bree seemed happy and confident but her friends knew that she wasn't deep down.

"Erm…no, sorry." Susan was the first to speak after Bree's outburst.

"I haven't had the time to go out at all." Lynette almost mumbled, watching Bree's perfect smile fall from her face. "Is everything ok Bree?"

The smile was back up when she looked up and everything was back to normal; so she thought.  
"Yes, everything's absolutely brilliant Lynette, why do you ask?" Bree avoided her gaze as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well, we all know how much you love Rex." Susan cut in and Bree looked solemnly at her.

"Things change, Susan." Bree spoke, almost as if bitterly.

For the rest of their tea party, neither spoke about Rex and Bree's marriage instead they delved into the speculation of the Mary Alice mystery. After 2 hours, Lynette left to pick up her children from school and Susan had to leave for a date at Mike's so once again Bree was left alone; that was until she got a phone call she'd wish she'd never got.

"Yes this is she." She spoke into the receiver, awaiting an explanation for the call. "What do you mean he's been in an accident?"


	3. A Desperate Outcome

Bree rushed into the hospital eagerly awaiting news on her son's condition and was almost shocked or maybe annoyed to see Rex sitting down by the nurse's station.

"Hello Bree." He spoke with a cold twist to his voice and she looked at him.

"Hello. I see they contacted you as well." She spoke with an equal amount of bitterness in her voice as she sat down 3 chairs away from him.

"For Christ's sake Bree, our son might die and you're being pathetic enough to sit three seats away from me?" he hissed at her in a low voice, startling her as she looked over at him.

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" she asked in a vindictive tone.

"You know full well I am." He looked at her, annoyed at her ignorant behaviour.

"Well maybe if you weren't so rude, I would take notice of you." She spoke in a hushed tone as a female doctor came to see them.

"Hello, I'm Dr Greenwell, I am treating your son, and he has regained consciousness. He has requested to see you Mr Van De Kamp." The doctor informed them and they both stood up. "Erm, alone, he wants to see Mr Van De Kamp alone."  
"Oh." Bree felt like her world had fallen apart and she sat down, tears pricking her eyes but she would not let them fall.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there but it was obviously a long time because when she looked up, Rex was walking towards her, his coat in his arms. He stopped briefly before sitting beside her, careful not to break her walls.

"He said he's sorry, he just can't cope with you right now." He sighed as he delivered their son's message.

"Well, its nice to know even my own son can't handle me." She let out a shaky laugh before withdrawing her breath quickly.

"He does care, he's just…fragile." Rex spoke softly but it didn't stop the terrible hurt she was feeling. She didn't say anything, instead she picked up her coat and bag, gathering them into her arms and stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, concern etching in.

"Home." She sullenly spoke before taking a step away from him, her heels clicking loudly on the cold hospital floor leaving him sat there as if contemplating something. Then he stood up also.

As soon as Bree's back was to him, she let the tears fall. The tears caused by the hurt of her son, the breaking up of her marriage and the tears that had been waiting 10 years to come.

"Bree, wait." He called, eagerly running to catch up with her, but she did not stop, she didn't want him to see her weakness. She wiped away her tears once she knew she could not get away from him and stopped, slumped slightly against the wall as he came up behind her.

"Bree..." he spoke softly as his hand came up to touch her shoulder.

He was almost as shocked as she was to see the tear stains on her cheeks and he wasn't sure what to do.

"You go in there, tell Andrew, if he doesn't want me as a mother, I'll have his stuff ready to move out." She spoke in a shaky voice and he sighed, looking down as he moved his free to hand to his waist.

"Bree…" he started to say but she interrupted him.

"Hey, I know what, he can live with you!" she smiled as if she had just been complimented on her blueberry muffins but the smile was nothing but a cheap smile of maybe a whore who'd just been rejected. "You're obviously a better parent than I am."

With one bitter twist, she gave him one last hard smile before walking away, tears once again spiking her eyes.

"Goodbye Rex." She spoke as if it was so finalised.

He sighed as he watched her walk away; his last chance at reconciliation gone like everything else. He didn't follow her, just let her walk away without a single word exchanged between them.


	4. Arrangements

Bree arrived home to find Danielle also home from Susan's. But when she asked for an explanation, the only one she received was that Julie was going to her dad's for the weekend; something that pained Bree because she knew that this arrangement would soon be coming to the Van De Kamp household one way or another.

"Danielle, have you heard about your brother?" Bree asked the girl, sitting down in front of her.

"No, what's he done now?" Danielle rolled her eyes.

"He was in a car accident, and he won't be coming home." Bree sighed and Danielle almost burst into tears there and then.

"Please tell me he's not dead!" she begged her seemingly cold mother.

"No he's not, he's going to live with your dad." Bree explained and Danielle breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh." Danielle didn't know what else to say.

"Would you like to live with your dad to? Because if that's what you want, I'll let you do it, because I just want you to be happy, you know that don't you?" Bree reached over to touch her daughter's hair.

"I know mom." Danielle breathed, tears pricking her eyes; her mother's behaviour was starting to worry her.  
"Good." Bree smiled before standing up slowly, turning to go out the room but Danielle stopped her.

"Are you happy mom?" she asked and Bree turned to face her.

"Yes." Bree lied but she knew Danielle wouldn't pick up on it.

"Ok." Danielle smiled briefly before turning back to the television set.

Bree hung her coat up and entered the kitchen, grabbing a mug from the counter, ready to boil the kettle and have the thickest cup of coffee she could get just to get her through the horrible time she was experiencing. When she reached up into one of the cupboards to get the pot of coffee, something fell down; a piece of pale pink paper with darker pink hearts on it. When she picked it up, she instantly remembered what it was but for what reason it was in the cupboard, she did not know. She was too distracted by the letter to notice that Danielle was coming through to the kitchen as Bree made her way over to the table, the letter in her hand. She sat down and began to read, a smile coming across her face for a while.

_Dear Bree,_

_I know its been so long since I last wrote, of course that doesn't mean I don't love you any less, its just that the medical instructor dragged us all the way to Mississippi for some stupid conference. I missed you so much and can't wait to come back home just to hold you tight and smell your lavender perfume again. How's Summer College going for you? I wish I had decided to stay in New Jersey, maybe then I wouldn't be writing this letter, and instead I'd be able to tell you what I want to say. It's a bastard that your parents are making you go to that stupid holiday college, if you can call it that. I mean you always complained that you got enough schooling during the school days, let alone having to go to a summer college as well. But don't worry Bree, when I come home, I'm going to marry you, just like you wanted. You know that big wedding you've always wanted? Well I'm going to give it you purely because I love you so much that I don't think I can bear to be another day away from you. I want you to be Mrs Van De Kamp instead of Bree Mason. I have to go now, because the med guy is getting pissed that I spend too much thinking about you and not keeping my mind on the job. He's standing watching me actually and I find that funny, for what reason I don't know._

_I will come home baby, I promise. I love you sweetie,_

_Rex x-x-x-x-x-x xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Bree breathed for a minute before bursting into tears, loud sobs erupting from her just as Danielle entered the room, a shocked expression on her face.

"Mom?" she almost whispered, afraid of her mother in this mood, purely because she didn't know what Bree was going to do next. Bree did her best to swipe at the tears before turning to her daughter.

"I'm sorry." She apologized for her behaviour but Danielle shook her head.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the paper in her hand.

"A letter." Bree simply replied, setting it down on the table solemnly before getting up. "I need to go somewhere, you'll be ok on your own won't you?"

"Sure." Danielle barely spoke before Bree had picked up her bag and headed out the door, probably to Lynette's, Dani thought.


	5. One Off Storm

Bree arrived at Lynette's house quicker than she expected but when she knocked on the door, she wanted to run away because she was unsure her friend could help her.

Lynette opened the door with a smile on her face, a tired smile as Bree heard the sounds of screaming children; that smile soon turned to worry when she saw Bree.

"Bree is everything ok?" Lynette asked throwing the tea towel down onto the table that stood by the door. On the table was a basket that held a bunch of keys and normally the mail would stand there also but Lynette had already collected the mail and thrown away the junk.

"Erm…I don't know." Bree simply replied, straining to speak.

Lynette hesitated to ask her in, Tom was busy doing some stuff and the children were running around like lunatics.

"Wanna take a walk?" Lynette asked in a friendly tone and Bree smiled with relief.

"Please." Was all she said.

"Tom, take care of the kids, I'm going out for a while." She called and before Tom could protest, she had grabbed the keys and shut the door.

Bree sat down on the bench first, shortly followed by Lynette who looked with interest at her.

"So what's up?" Lynette asked chirpily.

"It's Rex." Bree answered, choking up once more and Lynette leaned closer draping an arm around Bree's shoulder.

"I know how hard this has hit you, I just wish you'd spoken about it sooner." Lynette told her and Bree heaved a heavy sigh.

"I feel so humiliated." Bree drew in a deep breath before speaking again. "But I just don't want to be alone."  
"Nobody wants to be alone sweetie." Lynette assured her.

"No, it's not just that. I just don't want him to leave." Bree looked at her friend, afraid of the pity in her eyes but she saw none; the only thing she saw was friendship, love and empathy.

"Is it because you don't want to face going out there as the ex Mrs Van De Kamp, going out there and having to start again or is it because you still love him and can't bear to lose him?" Lynette asked her. "Because I can empathise with the latter, I _never _want to lose Tom."

"I…" Bree started but stopped. She only continued when Lynette urged her to.

"Go on, I'm here to listen to you Bree, say whatever you need to." Lynette spoke, reaching her free hand over to Bree, brushing a strand of her red hair out of her eyes.

"I still love him, I guess." Bree looked down again. "After his heart attack I was so worried. I told him I wanted to tell him something, but he was too ready to listen to what I really had to say, so I told him that I was going to take everything he was worth, I wouldn't let him say anything."

"What did you really want to tell him?" Lynette asked, rubbing Bree's back as tears began to flow once more, worrying Lynette because it wasn't like Bree.

"That I loved him more than anything, that I was prepared to beg him to try and save our marriage." Bree replied, looking up to see Maisy Gibbons walking their way.

"Oh hello Bree, Lynette." She spoke in a thick voice.

"Maisy, don't start!" Lynette carefully warned her.

"Oh I'm not here to sneer, I saw Bree crying and was wondering if she was ok." Maisy spoke as if Bree wasn't there, and that angered both Lynette and Bree.

"That's nothing to do with you." Lynette snapped but Bree held up her hand.

"Hang on a second." Bree stood up, directly facing her opponent. "I do have something to say to you Maisy."  
"Oh yeah? Well go ahead and say it, we're all adults here." Maisy smirked.

"I just wanted to let you know that next time you decide to sleep with my husband, be aware of the consequences." Bree snarled and Lynette gasped.

"Oh and what are they Bree?" Maisy asked in a vindictive tone. Bree didn't say anything; instead she slapped Maisy causing the other woman to fall to the floor holding her face.

"That isn't my hardest either, so leave Rex alone!" Bree snapped, watching Maisy walk sheepishly away, a frown on her face.

"It's his choice! You're not his mother!" Maisy yelled as she reached the edge of the park and Bree placed her hands on her hips.

Bree smiled, her spirit was back up and once again she felt like fighting the world…. that was until she remembered her situation.

"Why didn't you mention Rex and Maisy?" Lynette questioned as Bree slumped back onto the bench.

"Because that would mean I'd have to admit that Rex has moved on and I'm not ready to do that." Bree looked at her with eyes full of emotional pain.

As Danielle came to the end of the note, she, herself was in tears at the flow of her father's beautiful words and it was at the point that she knew her mom and dad had to get back together now more than ever.

"Oh no." she sobbed, running her hands through her hair, strained sobs coming from her chest as she reached over to the phone.

Rex lay on the bed of his motel room, the bed on which Bree tried to seduce him. His thoughts swirled around his head so fast that he was starting to feel sick and dizzy. The thoughts stopped swirling when the phone rang.


	6. Desperate for Help

"Hello?" He spoke softly as slumber threatened to take over him. "Oh hey, is everything ok?"  
He stood up as he listened to the alarmed voice on the other end.

"Ok, calm down." He paused. "I'll be right there."  
He hung up and he looked at the digital clock, alarmed that his boss' wife was calling him at 5:00 pm. He raced out the room, his bag in his hand and his cell in the other.

As he reached the car his phone rang again, this time when he looked at the caller ID it read _home._

"Hello." He sighed. "Oh hey Danielle, no I can't, there's an emergency."

As he listened to his daughter's voice, he sighed again as he looked at his watch. "Oh hey, honey, I'll come over once I'm done ok? Is your mother there?" he paused again to listen once more. "What do you mean 'no'? Where did she go?"  
He stopped walking and stood still for a minute.

"I'll tell you what, when I'm done at the emergency, I'll call you and if she's still not back, I'll go around town looking for her ok?"  
Danielle agreed and hung up, so he got in the car and drove off.

"Oh Bree, I don't wanna be a bitch and leave you, but Tom's gotta go out in half an hour and I promised I'd make him dinner." Lynette broke her news to the woman in front of her. Even Lynette was amazed that they had walked so far without even recognizing it.

"Oh no, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm just glad you were able to listen to me at all." Bree smiled and Lynette hugged her.

"Would you like me to walk you back?"

"No, thank you Lynette, I'm going to just walk around a little longer to clear my head." Bree explained and Lynette smiled as she began to walk back to Wisteria Lane, waving to her friend as she did so.

"Bye Bree." She called and Bree waved also.

"Bye Lynette." Bree began to walk around the part of town that she rarely visited as it began to get dark. She noticed something she had never noticed before; there was a small lake that cut through the area. She walked over to it, softly treading on the ground as she came to lean against the bridge railing, evening traffic rushing behind her but she continued to stare at the black waters for a long time.

Rex was angry with his boss. He knew his boss should've known better than to think he was having a heart attack when all it was, was a touch of heart burn. Another damn false alarm! He growled.

He got into his car as it started to rain, lightly at first, but it was growing heavier by the second. Reaching over to pick up his cell phone that had been suddenly discarded in the 'emergency medical crisis' he dialled his home number, immediately concerned when Danielle answered.

"She not home yet?" he asked concern etching on his face when his daughter confirmed his fear. "Ok, I'm gonna drive around her regular places, see if she's hanging out town somewhere. You phone her friends, numbers are on the fridge, see if they have seen her or if she is there, got that?"

He shut off his cell phone and sighed before starting up the engine and driving to the places his wife regularly went.

Half an hour later, Danielle had phoned all her mom's friends and had only got a positive response from Lynette so she eagerly phoned her dad and fed him the information that Lynette had given him just as Rex had given up hope and was ready to come home.

"She said she left her somewhere in the other side of town, next to that line of stores, the one with the hairdresser and the small grocery store." Danielle explained through the phone, screaming slightly as lightning began to flash and thunder began to boom. "Daddy, please find her."

With the confirmation that he would, she sighed, placing the phone down on the kitchen table, shuddering as the storm progressed.

Rex drove furiously through the town to the other side, angry to be stopped by the police.

"Sir, do you realise that you were speeding?" the policeman asked.

"Yes, and I have to find my wife, she's somewhere out there in this!" Rex exclaimed, desperation shining through.  
"I'm sure your wife can take care of herself sir. I'll need to give you a ticket." The policeman replied.

"Listen, she's not thinking straight, I need to find her before she gets lost in this! Take my card and I'll come to the station tomorrow, I promise, and if I don't, come to this address and ask for Mr Van De Kamp, please, I am begging you. I need to find her." Rex pleaded with the officer, handing him a business card and the officer relented after Rex' persuasion.

Rex thanked the officer and began to drive away when he made a wrong turn onto the bridge.

"Geez!" he mumbled to himself as he joined the back of the queue of cars and he slammed his hands hard down on the steering wheel. "What do you want from me!" He yelled loudly. When he looked to his side, his attention was drawn to a familiar looking person leaning near the railing, seemingly listening to the claps of thunder and watching the flashes of lightning as if it were some kind of wayward movie.

"Bree…?" he whispered before leaning towards the side, opening the door of the black bodied Tahoe and approached the red headed woman.

"BREE!" He yelled over the erupting clap of thunder and the woman turned around to face him, her face almost lighting up when she saw him.

He held open the passenger door, waiting for her to get in, which she did after a moment of silent persuasion. He ran round to the drivers' side and eagerly climbed in, turning to face her.

"What were you thinking?" he asked once the traffic had started to shift and they were on their way.

"I lost track of time." She looked at him, the fire was back in her eyes and she was ready to fight.

"Lost track of time?" He questioned. "For god's sake Bree, anything could have happened in this weather!"  
The storm overhead continued to progress until it was as bad as the last one; Wisteria Lane only got one storm yearly and it sometimes continued for days until it was at a huge high peak, the climax of the storm coming together to create a void in which anyone can get lost.

"I'm an adult Rex, don't treat me like I'm a damn child! What do you care anyway?" She spoke, her anger threading through and he could hear it in every word she spoke.

"I do care even if you don't believe it Bree." He explained, turning right at the traffic light. They were then on their way home. "I'm sorry for overreacting, but Danielle and I were very worried."

Bree almost laughed but refrained from saying anything in response to that.

"Just drop me off home and you can go back to the motel." She changed the subject almost completely.

"I can't, I told the officer he could come round tomorrow if I forgot to collect my ticket." He sighed.

"Ticket?" she answered with a question.

"Yes, I got stopped for speeding but I was so desperate to make sure nothing happened to you…" He paused. "For Danielle's sake that I told him to come round to our house if I didn't go to the station in the morning and give me the ticket."  
"Well what the hell did you have to go and get a damn speeding ticket for?" she asked, trying desperately to cover her hurt with anger.

"Forget it Bree." He growled. "I'm just gonna drop you off home."


	7. Letters and Pasts

Bree opened the door to the Van De Kamp household, immediately going to dry off her hair with a towel as she switched the heating on. It wasn't until she had dried her hair, changed her clothes and hung them to dry, did she see Danielle lying asleep on the sofa, one hand draped across her stomach and her hair fluffed slightly as it flowed off the arm rest, the phone lying desperately by her side.

"Danielle." Bree breathed softly and her daughter awoke slowly, looking up at her mother before everything registered.

"Mama?" she asked and jumped up to hug her mother. "Where's dad?"

"He's gone back to the motel." Bree smiled her cheap and plastic smile again.

"Why?" Danielle asked her mother, watching as her eyes flashed fear.

"Just because he picks me up in this weather, doesn't change that we're getting divorced honey." Bree explained and Danielle's face fell, as did Bree's world.

"But he was so worried about you." Danielle protested.

"Sweetie, we've been married for 18 years, and when you've been married for that long you develop a sense of affection and you care very deep about each other. But to keep that marriage together you need to be in love, and your dad and I, aren't." She may of still loved Rex but she wouldn't explain that side of her problem to her 15 yr old daughter.

Danielle didn't say anything instead she nodded and hugged her mother once more.

"Have you eaten?" Bree asked the girl who nodded.

"Er, yeah. I got take out. I borrowed some money, I'll pay you back though." Danielle stammered.

"Don't worry about it." Bree spoke softly as her daughter left her arms before retreating into the kitchen, returning a while later with the letter sent from Rex to Bree.

"Mom, don't get angry, I read it." Danielle explained and Bree took the letter, smiling slightly.

"That was a long, long time ago." Bree smiled as she recalled the memories.

They sat in silence until Danielle spoke; shattering the silence simply like it was glass.

"It's very beautiful." Danielle commented and Bree smiled dreamily.

"Yes he had a way with words. But that's all over and done with now." Bree sighed and Danielle smiled slightly, concern was coming over her.

_I want to talk about my sweetie,_

_Yes, she's gorgeous, her name is Bree._

_She is the one I will forever love,_

_She is the one that's sent from above._

Danielle's mind began to tick into over time as she thought of a way she could help get her parents together, little did she know Rex was already working on it.


	8. Pretend

Just a short update.

Rex stumbled into the motel room, concern wracking through his mind, thumping through every nerve in his brain. Resting his coat on the bed, he began to undo his tie, sliding it away from his neck and placed it atop of the jacket. He thought back to the events of that evening, unable to shake them out of his memory. He couldn't get over the oddly distant behavior Bree was displaying; she was never irresponsible enough to get caught like that.

Rex painfully distributed himself onto to the bed, rolling around until he was flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling with a pained expression. He tried to seem unaffected by it, tried to pretend he wasn't hurt, worried or even an ounce concerned but he couldn't lie to himself; he had promised himself he would never get so bad he had to be naïve and pull himself into a shroud of pretenses. He couldn't contain the way he felt…


End file.
